


Am I Pretty?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to know if he’s attractive. And there’s only one possible person who can answer such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Pretty?

It happens much like every new experience does with Sherlock- completely unprecedented and leaves John in a blind-sided daze.

He is busy making tea, having just filled the kettle with tap water from the sink and is moving toward the stove when Sherlock appears in the entirety of his vision. John swears and leaps quite nearly out of his skin, nevertheless careful to not drop the water nor spill it all over himself. Sherlock is staring at him intently and expectantly as he would an experiment, and dread washes over John in one large wave.

"What?" He barks, running a hand through his already ruffled hair and glancing to Sherlock's side for an escape route. The man's sharp eyes narrow slightly.

"Do you find me attractive, John?" Sherlock asks simply.

John wants to glare at him or roll his eyes and demand _what are you planning this time you git?_ but instead what comes out is another startled "What?"

Sherlock is losing his patience. "I made my question as clear as possible, John, so that even your little brain could process it with relative ease. You know how much I detest having to repeat myself."

Is this really happening? John wants to laugh but he's cornered in his own kitchen and Sherlock is inching closer and has it gotten hotter in here or is it just me?

“I- ah- I guess you could, erm, say so,” John mumbles, mentally scolding himself for sounding similar to an embarrassed school girl. He was a _soldier_ , for god's sake. Surely he can handle a little physical confrontation with his crazy flatmate.

Sherlock cocks his head, eyebrows drawing upward. “What about me do you find appealing?”

John laughs nervously, still playing with the filled kettle in his hands. This really can't possibly be happening, he wants to say, but this is Sherlock he's talking about and maybe he should have expected this sort of thing to happen sooner.

“Your eyes,” he answers with surprising ease, “they're... well, they're lovely.” _You just called your flatmate's eyes_ lovely _you bloody idiot._ “You've got an interesting face. With your, uh, cheekbones and all. If you asked someone, they might call it handsome.”

“I'm asking _you_ , John.” It's that statement, spoken softly with just enough of a rough, impatient press that it sends a hot jolt down John's stomach, and he finds himself suddenly lacking air and with the desperate need to escape Sherlock's clutches by whatever means necessary.

“Yes, yes, alright! You're attractive, Sherlock.” He says a little too loudly, spinning around and leaning over the counter, kettle abandoned on its surface. His fingers are trembling so he claws them a little into the smooth panel.

“Good,” comes from behind him as well as the sound of retreating steps. John dares a look over his shoulder to see the dark-haired man throw himself over the edge of his chair in an awkward collapse, the cushion releasing a sharp hiss of air in protest at the sudden weight dropped on it. Phone in hand, Sherlock types away. 

“Good?” John repeats quietly to himself, the corners of his mouth quirking in a disbelieving smile. “Uh, well, alright then.” He licks his lips and tries to remember what he was doing, eventually deciding after a long moment of thought that he doesn't want to make himself tea as badly as he did a few minutes earlier. A hot shower sounds much more appealing. … Or maybe an icy one for the heated blood settled below his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Sherlock Kink Meme that I did a while ago.


End file.
